enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
The Arlesdale Railway
The Arlesdale Railway, also known as The Small Railway, is a line that runs by the Little Western Railway. Its tracks are smaller than the Standard Gauge tracks, but larger than Narrow Gauge track. Appearance The features of the Small Railway include, but are not limited to: *A line running underneath The Little Western Extension's bridge *A ballast hopper where Doc often works with Standard Gauge lines running underneath it and other lines running near it *A transfer area with a nearby crane where cargo is transferred onto the Standard Gauge line *Several lines that run through the forest *Several stations, including a Top Station *A yards area near the Top Station *An overpass that rus over the Little Western The ballast chute, the most prominent feature of the railway, is situated near a small Ministry of Defense outpost. History The Arlesdale Railway is a small, but busy railway. It was built in the city named Arlesdale. It follows the line from Arlesburgh, through the old route of the Mid-Sodor Railway to Arlesdale. The railway is owned by The Small Controller. A Small Ministry of Defense Outpost was built there, as it was conviently located near the coast. General Zen and his entourage oversaw this operation, working closely with the railway. Not trusting steam engines, the Zen requested that a diesel would eventually be dispatched to the branch line, which only further compromised the possibility of an austerity engine joining the branch. During the Little Western Extension Project, shortly before the Lift Bridge fiasco, Oliver was sent to collect ballast from the Small Railway's ballast hopper, where he witnessed Frank and Mike arguing. Frank and Mike were having their freight cars when Stepney made his dynamic entrance right in front of them, scattering their wool everywhere. When a sheep wandered away from a nearby farm, Mike was dispatched to find it, only to crash into Frank's freight train. Eventually, the sheep was rediscovered when it wandered onto the wreck. When Sidney first arrived on Sodor, Frank and Mike became frustrated with him while trying to show him the basics of the ballast chute. The railway very nearly missed being devastated by a massive wind storm that struck Sodor. Mike and Frank managed to escape the collapsing of the Little Western Expansion's bridge, with Mavis on it. After the "Munitions Incident" the outpost was demolished, with the Ministry leaving no trace of their presence there. Shortly before the "Waterworks" Incident, Stanley was collecting ballast at the ballast chute and heard Mike's story of his whistle blowing off like a rocket. This would come to save him and his crew when they were trapped in the abandoned waterworks. Residents *The Small Controller *Frank *Mike *Rex *Bert *Jock *Several workmen Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge, Stepney Makes an Entrance, Search Party, Sidney, Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' Mavis and the Tornado, Waterworks, Swashbuckler Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.31.53 PM.png|The ballast chute Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.34.16 PM.png|Doc, Oliver, Mike, and Frank working at the ballast chute. Risingtotheoccasionfrank.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.35.03 PM.png|Doc working at the ballast chute Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.36.07 PM.png|Stanley under the ballast chute Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.36.48 PM.png|Mike traveling through the forest Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.37.54 PM.png|Frank passing the ballast chute Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.40.40 PM.png|Mike at the Top Station shed Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.41.46 PM.png|Mike in the yards near the Top Station Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.42.43 PM.png|Mike traveling through the forest at night. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.44.04 PM.png|Frank at a farm Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 8.01.26 PM.png|Frank and Mike collecting wool Sidney.jpeg Risingtotheoccasioncrash.png Duck, Oliver, Stephen, Buster.jpg Sidney(episode)11.png Sidney(episode)5.png Sidney(episode)4.png Sidney(episode)1.png File:Swashbuckler59.png Mike passes the Small Controller.jpg Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg File:Swashbuckler61.png EE93Waterworks1.PNG|The Balast Chute The whole Gang Rex Mike Bert Frank The Small Controller.jpg|The Arlesdale Railway Engines with the Small Controller Rex.jpg|Rex FullSizeRender-1.jpg|Bert Category:Locations Category:The Arlesdale Railway Category:Sodor Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Railways Category:The Little Western Branchline